Another Intrusion
by DechimoChan
Summary: Ceil Wants to get his revenge and will stop at nothing to get it. What if soon one boy gets in his way and Ceil cant get his Revenge on those who hurt him. And Ceil cant kill him. Yaoi. BoyxBoy. Lemons later. Rated M for reasons. OCC's. Chacters are OCC.
1. Introducing

Ok this is my first ever Black butler Story alright.

Don't judge me if you don't like it alright D:

I am tiring my best to impress you people!

Please don't hate on me if it isn't what you think. If you do happen to like it Review and if you don't still review and tell me what I did wrong!

There is Yaoi. And Ceil is a little pervert.

Alois is a bigger pervert then usual and this takes while the party where Alois has a costume party. And it's a weird Outcome. :DD I hope you like it

* * *

Disclaimer~ I do not own anything from this and all belongs to the creator. If I did Sebastian would be so much more then a butler ;)

And Only the OC's are mine okie dokie lets get started!

Emiko Koiyso- The Earl and Child of Eduardo Koiyso and Jocelyn Koiyso.

Akio James- the Snake Butler (Oh yea~)

The Boy scoffed not entertained by the Scenery. He looked at his butler. He was moving to England. With his Horrible Mother and his noble butler.

His father had left him a estate. After…His shocking leaving. His looked at his butler from the corner of his eyes and smiled slightly but his eyes quickly went to the road again.

He looked and saw the Phantom hive Mansion. He saw a giant dog and chuckled slightly. His eyes widened a fraction when he saw the Giant dog throw Fire at a few humans that seemed very weird.

"Master?" A voice said from the side and the boy was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his Butler.

"Um…Yes?"

"we are here, Master" the young butler said. He had Silky Black hair and The most gorgeous Green eyes. The young master blushed slightly and nodded and looked at the other side of the carriage and saw his mother wasn't in there no more. "She is inside young Master"

"Oh…thank you Akio" The young Master said smiling at his Butler which caused his butler to smiled slightly and pat the boys head. He picked up the giggling boy and walked inside.

"Such a child Master" the butler murmured. The boy pouted and looked away crossing his arms then smiled slightly and nodded.

"I know Akio….I want to stay a child Forever!" he yelled the last part and got out of his Butlers arms and running inside.

The younger master had soft brown hair and Crystalline blue eyes. He was going to be the age of thirteen in About three days. He Was a cute boy for his age. He wore Black shorts that were at his thighs and some shoes with short socks. And shirts and a coat the colors of red and blue.

Akio shook his head and smiled slightly and walked inside the mansion. He looked around to see his young master talking with one of the Maids he walked over and heard some of the conversation.

"Akila Im excited we're living some where new. I promise mother will treat you well I like you and I hope you like me back!" Emiko Cheered happily "yea?" he asked smiling showing his bright eyes to the young woman. Akila giggled and patted Emiko's head.

"Of course young Master I would hate if anything happened to you when im not around" she said smiling back at the cheerful boy. And she wasn't lying his mother was known for beating him. But always blindfolded him and poor Emiko never knew it was his own mother.

"Yay!" he yelled happily and ran away looking for another Servant to pester. Akio chuckled and looked at him then at Akila. She looked at him and her eyes narrowed slightly and smiled at him and waved his away pushing him in the direction Emiko went.

"Now off with you, You have a very energetic Master to look after" Akila said smiling. Akio looked at her and his nodded and walked off in the direction his master went.

"Akio!" Emiko yelled as he saw Akio enter the garden.

"Master!" Akio said and ran over to Emiko and looked at his Masters bleeding hand. Emiko sniffed slightly and looked at Akio with watery eyes. "What happened Boo-Chan?" Akio asked a small pet name Emiko had grew fond off.

"I…I saw this rose" Emiko said and Akio is looked at the white rose with Thorns on it and small blood Stains on it. "A-and I thought it would look nice in the tea room on the table" Emiko sniffed looking at his hand. Akio shook his head and took a hanker chief out of his chest pocket and brought Emiko's hand to his mouth and kisses the wounds softly. Emiko cried out but soon looked at Akio as he wrapped the cloth around the boys hand. Akio sighed and looked at his Master.

"Im sorry Master" Akio said softly and Emiko sniffed and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. Akio looked at Emiko As the boy smiled and patted Akio's head.

"don't be sorry Akio. I went out and got the rose you couldn't have stopped me. I should be sorry" Emiko said. Akio smiled slightly and picked Emiko up to take him inside and fix up his hand.

The second he walked inside the screech of Emiko's Mother was heard through out the house

"Emiko!" Jocelyn Screamed and ran down the stairs and looked at Emiko as Emiko went from smiling and looked plainly at his mother "What happened?" he said worriedly and touched his hand squeaking it purposely. Emiko Cried out and ripped his hand form his mother grasp. He brought his hand to his chest and hid his face in Akio's shoulder.

"Sorry Madam Koiyso, Emiko was playing with the roses And-" he was cut off when he saw the look on Jocelyn's face.

"Emiko you were playing in my roses!" she said more as a statement then a question towards the boy.

"Sorry mother…B-but It would have looked nice in the Tea room" he whimpered looking at his mother form the corner of his eye. She pinched the bridge between her eyes and waved Akio away.

"Bandage his hand and Bring him back I wish to talk with him , Alone" Jocelyn said walking out of the room. Emiko looked up as Akio nodded and carried Emiko up the stairs. Once Emiko was bandaged and Smiling he went down to the tea room where to bloody rose was and his mother sitting down drinking Green tea. "Emiko" His mother said and patted her lap placing her cup on the Table in front of her. Emiko slowly walked up to her and was pulled down in to her lap. He looked at his mother. A blonde woman with green eyes. But in those eyes was barely any love and that love was for the money Emiko's Father left for Emiko.

"Mother I-" he didn't finish before he was pushed out of his mothers lap with a harsh slap. For the first time he looked at his Mother. He had a tear roll down his cheek and he held his stinging cheek "M-mother" he whimpered backing up slightly but was stopped when she place a boot to his chest and squeezed down.

"M-mother" she mimicked "Always a baby Grow up and be a man!" she hissed as she Dug her heel into his side making him cry and he screamed loudly.

"Akio!" he screamed. His mother only laughed and looked at him.

"Why are you calling that butler!" she hissed at him before she was pushed off of Emiko and went straight into a wall. Akio looked at Emiko and helped him up.

"Boo-Chan?" Akio asked worriedly. Emiko whimpered and clung to Akio.

"Kill her…." he whispered softly to Akio. Akio looked at him and smirked slightly "that is an order!" he yelled. Akio nodded and set Emiko down.

"Yes…Master" Akio said and removed his glove to show a weird symbol. Emiko stared emotionlessly as his mother watched and Emiko's Left collar bone glowed softly.

"I said Kill her. Its an order!" he said strongly and pointed at his mother. Akio smirked more and went at Emiko's Mother and killed the woman in one swift motion.

* * *

The next day Emiko was in the front yard with his Small White kitten. He giggled when the kitten stretched and yawned and licked at Emiko's hand.

"Miyugi Don't do that" he whined playfully. Suddenly a Bark brought him out of his thoughts he looked up. His eyes widened and backed up slightly as he saw the giant dog form the other day on his property only feet from him. He stayed still as Miyugi ran away. He saw the dog get closer and he started at its eyes. It barked and laid down at Emiko's feet.

"Pluto!" someone called. Emiko's didn't look up and he petted the dogs fur softly with his hand. The dog growled approving the affection he was getting.

"Why hello there" that was when Emiko decided to look up. His eyes widened and a blush spread across his cheeks. There stood the young Earl Phantom hive.

"Um…Y-yes?" Emiko said standing up dusting off his lap. He smiled slightly at the earl. Then he gasped slightly and pointed at the dog laying down "Is…This your dog?" he asked.

"Yes….this is my ….Dog" he said sighing sadly and shaking his head. Emiko giggled at his reaction. Ceil looked at him and Emiko bent down and patted Pluto's head giggling more when the dog licked his hand.

"Well….I must say this Mr. Ceil-Kun….You have a mighty mutt" Emiko said. Ceils looked at the boy and thought of the name he was just given. "He is well trained…I don't have good experiences with dogs…But your Dog sure helped me get over it" Emiko said and rubbed Pluto's ears smiling at the dog.

"Thank you" Ceil muttered. He looked at the dog then a man showed up beside Ceil. Emiko looked at him and tilted his head to the left slightly.

"Master, Have you found a playmate?" The butler asked grinning

"Don't be ridiculous Sebastian" Ceil said.

In a second Akio was at Emiko's Side. He leaned down and whispered in Emiko's ear. Emiko gasped and nodded and tapped his chin.

"Is that so…Well then…Sorry Mr. Ceil-Kun I must be going now!" he said cheerfully and ran inside to do the work he was suppose to do at the moment instead of being outside playing with his kitten. That reminded him he stuck his head out of the door and started at everyone a bit embarrassed and looked at the ground looking for something "Miyugi! He hissed slightly "Here girl!" he said and a small kitten that was restring on Pluto's back trotted up to Emiko as if she was so important. Emiko hummed and walked inside again closing the door.

"Akio" Sebastian said with a small smirk.

"Sebastian" Akio said raising an eyebrow.

"Well Master We must get going" Sebastian said looking at Ceil who was a bit dazed about meeting the strange boy.

"Of course" he said before walking away.

Akio smirked as Sebastian looked at him and Akio walked back inside to make sure his Master wouldn't get a paper cut or whatever mischief his master might come up with.

"Oh…Look at this~" Emiko said smiling as he looked at a Envelope with the spider crest on it. "From Young Earl Trancy…Lets see what he would like" he said and opened it and saw it was an invitation. To a Costume party. Emiko smiled and nodded and wrote back to the Earl he would attend this party of his.

The night of the party he arrived at the Trancy mansion and got to his room and looked at Akio and smiled. He giggled and opened his box.

"Akio….Please wear this" Emiko said and handed a costume to Akio and then ran out with his costume to change. Akio looked at it and chuckled slightly and took off his shirt and started to get dressed.

Soon as the party started Many guest looked over at the door opening. Ceil was one of them and his eyes widened to see Emiko in his costume.

He was wearing a tight shirt with a coat that reached his knees. The coat a black color and the shirt and short shorts white. He had a pair of what kitten ears on his head and walked up to some guest and chattered away with them. He turned around and bumped into a Blonde boy and fell back.

"Oh…Im sorry1" he said and sat up and helped the other boy up as well. He smiled at the boy because the other boy didn't seem hurt. In fact he was laughing.

"Don't worry…Earl Koiyso Am I right?" Alois asked shaking hands with Emiko. Emiko giggled and shook because of the force of the hand shake.

"Um…Yes, Thanks for inviting me Mr. Trancy" Emiko said and looked over and blushed slightly as he saw Ceil talking with someone. Alois looked over and smirked.

"No problem…I see you have an eye for The earl~" Alois teased. Emiko pouted and looked at Alois. "Well you look cute. Go talk to him~" Alois said with a smirk on his face. Emiko grinned slightly but shook his head.

"He seems Busy at the moment" Emiko said sighing slightly.

"I suppose your right…May I ask you a Question?" Alois said.

"Of course" Emiko said looking up slightly to look Alois in the eyes,

"Emiko…it's a Japanese name. Am I correct?" Alois asked leaning forward slightly. Emiko smiled and nodded softly "Isn't Emiko a Girls name?"

"um…well….Uh" Emiko rubbed the back of her head and looked at Alois and then away "Well…My …Mother wished to have a girl and had already down everything for me to be named Emiko…but I like the name I was given" Emiko said then looked at the host. Aloi laughed softly and nodded

"I see" Alois smirked "And where is your mother now?" Alois asked a bit curios why the Woman wasn't here with her son.

"Well you see-" Emiko didn't Finish when some one grabbed his hand and dragged him away from Alois.

"Emiko-Kun!" Emily Screeched happily. Emily was Emiko's Fiancée though he didn't like the Girl. They were to Marry Unless one were to Die before hand. "I want you too Meet my Sister!" Emily said cheerfully. Emiko nodded and let her pull him towards a Blonde girl.

"Emily" The girl said. Emily let go of Emiko and hugged her sister. "ill be right back!" she said and ran off.

"Who is that Emily?" Emiko asked softly. Emily looked over and smiled "Her name is Elizabeth and if she likes you Maybe she'll let you call her Lizzy like everyone else" Emily said and put on a smile. Emiko raised an eyebrow and looked at Emily a little weird "What? Do you have something to-" she stopped as she saw Elizabeth and Ceil walk towards them. Emiko straightened up and looked at Ceil then at Elizabeth then at Emily. And yet again raised his eyebrow.

"Hello there im Elizabeth but you can call me Lizzy!" Elizabeth said and shhok hands with Emiko squeezing it badly. Emiko's eyes filled with tears and he ripped his hand away from Elizabeth and backed up.

"Emiko that was rude!" Emily screeched. "Get back here" she demanded. Cil looked at Emiko cautiously.

Emiko looked at his hand and removed the gloves he was wearing and looked at the bandages. They were soaked in blood and soon blood fell onto the rich carpet. Three butlers head snapped up and they went to they're respected Masters to see what was wrong.

"Master" Akio said and took Emiko's hand "What happened?" He said taking out some more bandages. Emiko looked over and glared a little at Elizabeth. The girl was a bit taken back and backed up a little. Ceil hadn't moved and looked at the hand of the injured boy.

"Nothing….Just re-bandage it Akio" Emiko said softly and held his hand out to his butler. Akio took off the old wrapping and was a bit surprised by what he saw. Everyone around them gasped.

Emiko's hand was covered in cuts and Was bleeding a bad amount. Right in the middle was a weird Crest that seemed like it was cut with a knife. Akio shook his head and stated to wrap Emiko's hand. When he was done he stood up and placed the glove on Emiko's hand. Emiko smiled and sent Akio off to do something and when everyone made sure Emiko was fine they walked off to do what they were doing before. Emily was shocked and looked at Emiko. And the next thing surprised Emiko most off all. Emily had raised her hand and slapped Emiko on the left side of his face. He stumbled backwards and held his cheek.

"Emily!" he growled and looked at her. She puffed angrily and crossed her arms over her chest. "What…did you do!" he demanded

"Why did you do that to your hand?" she replied with a Question. Emiko's and Emily's faces were red with anger.

"I was playing with the roses and grabbed one with thorns" he yelled past angry. Emily scoffed and brought her hand up to slap him again. When her hand was about to make contact with his face Akio grabbed Emily's wrist.

"Young mistress I wouldn't do that if I was you" he said rather strict. Emily glared at him her eyes full of tears.

"Leaver me alone!" she screeched and ripped her wrist form Akio's hold. She stormed off and went back to her Mother. Emiko pouted and rubbed his cheek. Elizabeth looked at Emiko and ran after her sister in attempt to help her calm down.

"please Leave Akio" Emiko said looking away and waved his butler off. "When I need you I'll call you over" Akio nodded and walked off. Ceil looked at Emiko And-

* * *

(Ok break break! I know I said there would be yaoi….So if you have been waiting for some yaoi there is going to be some in a few minutes. I mean….Come on…its Ceil, Maybe it should have been Alois. And Ceil is way OCC in the yaoi part. I warned you at the beginning didn't I?)

* * *

-Smiled slightly. Ceil looked at Emiko as Emiko looked up and blushed noticing the Earls eyes were on him.

"How about a walk outside….It may calm you down you seem a bit warm~" Ceil said and touched Emiko's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Um…a-alright Mr.-" Emiko was cut off

"Ceil is just fine" Ceil said. Emiko nodded and they walked outside. Ceil grabbed Emiko's hands and pulled him through the woods and they came to a lake. Emiko gasped slightly and looked at the lake and how the moon radiated off it. "I see…You like it"

"Yes…I mean…Its really nice" Emiko said looking at the Lake. He soon looked over and saw Ceil wasn't looking at the Lake. Instead he was looking at him.

"Yes…Its quite beautiful" Ceil said smiling. Emiko blushed and looked back at the lake. Ceil smirked and held Emiko's cheek in his hand and brought it close kissing the edge of Emiko's Mouth. Emiko squeaked and his face flared even more. "But I see something that's far more Delicate" ceil said and kissed Emiko's jaw slightly. Emiko froze and looked and turned his head and soon his lips contacted with Ceil's.

* * *

(Yes…Im cutting it off here.)

Well at leats you see what happens.

And um…If you wish for another chapter I have to at least get more then five reviews.

Tell me what you liked about this

Tell me what you didn't like

Suggestions if you want. Ill try and be grateful and appreciate that you want to help.

Well….At least I tried!


	2. Flustered

DECHIMOCHAN: WOAH HOLY SHIT! Two years! that's I haven't updated this story and I decided. Hey, why the fuck not. Im on a roll. Ive done no updates in like two months and why not huh? :D Well, Lets see... In the last chapter.. I introduced Emiko and Akio. Well.. Somewhat Not really. I'll be doing more of that in this chapter hopefully. So so from where I left off last time... Ah, the style actually might be a bit different from last time. Ehhehe. Involves some mastubation, oh well, Here!

—LINEBREAK—

Of course, Akio and Sebastian were keeping watch of there young masters. In secrecy of course. The snake butler knew that his poor little master would turn as bright as a cherry if he knew the butlers were watching a small intimate moment. Akio simply did a low whistle that only Sebastiancould hear.

"Well... Would you'll look at that.. Never thought he had it in him." The snake ran his tounge over his lips and grinned deviously at the crow. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, a playful smirk making its way upon his lips.

"Maybe that be sarcasm? My ears deceive me, I presume." Akio blinked before chuckling and preffered not to answer, it was a rhetorical question anyways. He looked back towards the two teens and hummed softly seeing they had separated. His young master was flustered beyond Belief. While the phamtomhive was smirking, something he possibly picked up from his devil of a butler. How fascinating. Even though he never showed interest in the boy, he could never forsake his young master until he had devoured his young, impure soul; Akio could tell, for Sebastian, that boy, that Ciel Phamtomhive, would be the most grandest of meals for any demon, higher or lower class.

—LINEBREAK—

After spending a few more moments outside by the lake, the two decided to go back inside. Mostly due to the fact, Emiko could not keep conversation with his current flustered state, it was simply hopeless. Once inside, he was encountered with the Midford sisters, to each the sisters went to their respectable fiancées. Though Emiko has rather stay chatting, he could see their elder brother, Edward glaring at him when Emiko tried to avoid dancing with the girl. Nonetheless, he had been forced onto the dance floor. The male stared off set his soon to be wife, whom was looking rather unpleasant. He hated dancing with a passion, he rather be outside with Ciel at this point if he knew this was going to happen, no, he KNEW this would happen. Emily hated dancing with him due to the fact that he was not a very happy dancer, he knew of course, but.. Didn't mean he would smile at all. Emily would purposely force him onto the dance floor, making him dance until he practically begged for them to go back. She was probably getting her kicks out of this, but, he blinked, Emily was suddenly not gripping his hand forcefully and a pale hand slipped into his. He must have been side tracked that he hadn't realized that partners had been switched.

Emiko's eyes stared at those of the Earl Trancy, he offered a smile and he immediately received one in return. He felt at peace, he hated dancing, just a few moments ago, but right now, it was simply an easy step, side to side, forward and back. Maybe it was that he simply disliked Emily so much, he was hating everything she was do with him.

The teen was brought out of his thoughts as the music ended, Emiko clapping with the rest of the crowd, he had to say, this dance, had been themost pleasant.

He found himself with his butler once again, they were staying the night, like most guests. A hand was placed at his back as Emiko was guided through the door, he blinked as another butler came by, with weird yellow eyes that made Emiko.. Stare at them. A hand was placed at his cheek to push him to look forward, he looked up from wear the hand came. The boy looked away, Akio had had the most deadliest of looks on his face, Emiko couldn't help but.. Just grin at how, how amazing it looked on his butlers face, the way he looked like he could strangle someone. How he could kill at the raise of a single finger. It all began to make Emiko heated. He would never admit, but he enjoyed the sight of blood shed, seeing people in pain and seeing them begging for mercy, maybe he was sadistic. Who wasn't?

—LINEBREAK—

That night in the bath, he had ordered Akio to leave him be, Even though the butler protested, he left the room, leaving Emiko is the grand bathroom. He sunk down, his chin in the water. His hands on his thighs as he thought to himself. His thoughts trailed to the Phamtomhive, he felt a a blush on his face, heat running through his body, down to his nether regions.

"Mm.."

The boy closed his eyes, his hands shifting upward to grip his length.

He began to think of their intimate moment by the lake.

".. Ah!"

Under the moon light, how it all seemed so unreal, the Earls one sapphire colored eye, staring at him like a predator-

"Ngh!"

He didn't finish his thought as his climax approached him all to quickly, he raised his hand above water, his remains were light but slippery, most of it had been washed with the water as it came to surface. Emiko blushed more so and slowly pulled himself up, he sat on the edge of the tub. Looking at himself through the mirror that had been somewhat fogged due to the high temperatures in the bathroom. Emiko stood up on his two feet, watching over to the body sized mirror. One thing came to mind as he looked over his own body.

Pathetic.

His body was covered in fading scars and cuts, signs of abuse all over his body. His mother abusing him since childhood. But always where he could hide it from his father, whom was no longer with them. His hand trailed over his hip, touching a dark spot, looking like a brown bruise, he had been hit by a chair and the bruise, just never seemed to fade away. Emiko sighed, closing his eyes as he collected his thoughts. He blinked and turned his head, seeing Akio slip a white fluffy towel over the young masters shoulders.

"A-Akio!"

"You are very prone to the cold, young master. Let's get you dressed, you have a visitor waiting in the bedroom." Emiko was not explained further, a pair of brief sliding up his pale legs and a black dress shirt was slipped onto his upper body. He licked his lips, expecting the worse, Emily probably came to complain about leaving her to dance alone with someone she probably did not know, how he enjoyed himself with Alois Trancy more than her. But, instead. He was shocked, on his bed sat the very male he had touched himself too just minutes ago, his face flushed, he looked down at him hands, suddenly being able to feel the soft pair of lips on his, his head lifting. His eyes fluttered until they came to close, his hand coming up to hold the Earl's cheek to return the kiss. An arm wrapping around his back, the other on his waist. Once they pulled away, Emiko let out a content sigh of the others name.

"Ciel..~"

—LINEBREAK—

–End Chapter 2–

R&R I guess, Should I continue or just leave it at this, post as completed, review and favorite, which ever you please, thanks~.


End file.
